An Angel Promise
by mikaera
Summary: Sad, very sad. Angels, Robbie Williams lyrics. KaiTyson. Sweet, but sad. Sad... and... sad. Kai's remembering his past. Completed.


Hiii! This is a KaiTyson story, first one think, hope you enjoy it! Please leave reviews! This is one-shot! And it's sad, gotta say… T.T

R&R!

**An angel promise. **

_Angels, Robbie Williams lyrics. _

It was cold. Very cold. But I wasn't; not because of the cloth I was wearing, I was dressed like if it was hot… but I didn't mid. I didn't mind anything… but him.

_I sit and wait _

I had changed a lot since the last tournament, I admit. But so had him. I've seeing his world changing. And I've been so close to see it.

He turning mature. Well, he grew older. On that moment, he, 18, me, an year older. It is like that and it will ever be. It's nature.

That guy… to whom I used to refer as a 'bastard'… he had changed a lot. And so had my point of view.

He… has not comparison. He's like only he can be. And he loves me as no one could ever do.

_does an angel contemplate my fate _

I remember watching through this window, as he and his friends would walk coming here. His friends were with him. But I didn't mind… as long as he was happy with that.

_and do they know_

_  
the places where we go _

_when we're grey and old_

When we told them about us… they wouldn't believe it. They said that he and I were so different one another… but the saying says that opposites attract.

They didn't reject us. They would accept both of us as we were: in love.

_'cos I've been told _

_that salvation lets their wings unfold _

After the tournament I'd go to live on my own. I didn't want more bladebreakers, more friends, more nothing. He could never be mine. And I just had to accept it. After the final battle I had with him, I told him that I was leaving. And he refused.

_so when I'm lying in my bed _

_  
thoughts running through my head _

_  
and I feel that love is dead _

I couldn't stay. Every time he was around I would loose my strength, I would weaken, I would do anything but concentrate.

_I'm loving angels instead  
_

But he insisted. And I was made to stay at his dojo. He was there, with me. Even he was in the same room that I was. But he was… faraway. I couldn't tell him. Because if I did, maybe our friendship would be ruined.

_and through it all he offers me protection _

_  
a lot of love and affection _

_  
whether I'm right or wrong _

Anytime… he'd be there. And I just couldn't tell him… that I loved him.

_and down the waterfall _

_  
wherever it may take me _

Once I needed him. I had argued a lot with my grandfather, because he wanted me to return to Russia and his domain. But I refused.

He comforted me. He was there with me. When I cried once in 17 years I did it in his arms. But I couldn't tell him still.

_  
I know that life wont break me _

_when I come to call _

I remember his fingers on my hair. He stayed awake with me all night long… because I needed that. And he gave it to me.

_he wont forsake me _

Then I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I wasn't helping him. It was always him to me, not me to him. And that confused me… everything was not ok.

But then, after all, it came the storm. I went outside once… and found him out. He was weak, very weak. I called his name, and slightly he let me see the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

:flashback:

"What's happening, Tyson?"

"I think… I got a bit cold."

"No… this can't be truth!"

"Sorry Kai… please, let me go."

"NO WAY!"

"Uh?" he was weak. And I wouldn't let him go. Not without telling him.

"Tyson…"

"Yes…?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

The guy closed his eyes, and his breath went slower.

"Wait! I… I… Tyson… you can't go."

"…Why..?" the teen was very weak. He just stayed in order to listen to his words, that were…

"Because… I love you."

"I'm glad… to hear… that…. I … love you … too… Kai."

:flashback:

I kissed him… and then felt his lifeless body on my own arms. The most painful scene I have ever been in.

Now… it's years since that. And I think… that going once a week to see his grave next to my house… it's a mere way to remember his kiss. His only one kiss.

_I'm loving angels instead_

I've been loving him for four years. And I'm loyal to him, in fact… I have been with anyone but alone…

Sometimes I remember what he said last. 'Thanks Kai. I'll always be there, too.'

_when I'm feeling weak _

_  
and my pain walks down a one way street _

_  
I look above _

_  
and I know ill always be blessed with love _

I still don't understand what he thanked me for. But I have thousand of things to say thanks to him… I know.. he's always there.

_and as the feeling grows _

_  
he breathes flesh to my bones _

_  
and when love is dead _

I miss him. Yes. And every time I go to the church, I pray for his safety. I love him… and I'll never stop doing it.

_I'm loving angels instead  
_

What I know… is that he didn't forgot his promise. He's there. And I talk to him, getting my response on my dreams. He taught me, as a friend… to have faith. He taught me his faith. And now I'm holding it for him… for both.

_and through it all he offers me protection _

_  
a lot of love and affection _

_  
whether I'm right or wrong _

Sometimes, like now, I imagine him saying my name. and I think I can hear him.

_and down the waterfall _

_  
wherever it may take me _

_  
I know that life wont break me _

_  
when I come to call _

Now… what I feel… is warm. However, the temperature indicates it's cold. It's below 0 degrees centigrade. But I'm warm. And I know why.

_he wont forsake me _

It's because he's here. It's because he's wrapping me now. It's because… he loves me. And I love him. And that promise isn't going to be broken.

_I'm loving angels instead_

The promise… that he made me… the last words he said… before leaving this world. _"Forever yours, Kai."_

_**I'm loving angels instead.**_

…

THE END.

I'm writing a short out of scenes but it's not with ":" because once I did that and removed my fic. Not fair!

OUT OF SCENES THING

-Hey man, you killed me outa there? - says Tyson.

-It's the sense of the story, don't you understand? – says Kai.

-well… give me another of those kisses, friend.

-stop joking. – says mikaera.

-after all… it's nice.- says Kai

-what? The fic? Sure, it's right. Just right. – says Tala

-are you complaining?

-I want your kisses, not for him, for ME.

-another fic, though… - says mikaera.

-sure, I can wait, I don't mind… it's EVERYTHING OOOKKK!- (gets mad)

-let's go. See you in other fic, kay? – says mikaera

-ok. But just a kiss kaiii! – Kai kisses tyson's lips.

-I-HATE-YOU. –says Tala.

-LETS GOOOOO!

-kay… Byeeeee!

-REVIEWW! – says mikaera

-I want to know what do you think of my pretty man! Kai, i luv you!


End file.
